


The Gift

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Episode Tag, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: Because we all know Ava got her gift later





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 4x06 
> 
> Spoilers

“Shit,” Ava cursed under her breath as she tried to open a portal into her apartment.

The warm thrum of the wine was still coursing through her system. That mixed with the memory of Sara earlier in her office created an intoxicating mix that was sending shivers straight to her core. She just needed to be home and away from people. Nora was secure again; she could handle the paperwork later. Right now she just wanted her bed and preferably Sara, but she knew the smaller blonde was still wrapping up a mission with her boss. She pressed the button on her courier again, this time the portal sliding open to reveal the hall just inside her apartment door.

As she stepped through the first thing she noticed was the heels. Black stilettos. The same ones that Sara was wearing earlier in her office. As quickly as her eyes focused on the shoes, she noticed the stockings, dropped intentionally onto the short staircase leading up to her bedroom. Stockings led to the garter clips, discarded haphazardly outside her bedroom door along with the black lingerie from earlier. She swallowed hard, desire building slowly burning her slowly as she stepped into her bedroom.

“Oh sweet god,” Ava hissed, her eyes trailing over the expanse of Sara’s naked body in front of her underneath the white trench coat.

“You’ve had a long day. I figured I’d save you the trouble,” Sara smirked as she beckoned Ava forward with one finger.

Ava moved on instinct, drawn to the temptation in front of her. As soon as she was close enough, Sara stood and slid her fingers along Ava’s neck until they reached the lapel of her blazer.

“I think…,” Sara whispered placing a kiss to the junction of Ava’s neck, “we were right about here.”

“Yes,” the word came out as a half moan as Sara sucked down onto the spot at her neck.

Sara’s hands deftly undid the buttons of her shirt, sliding her hand down the expanse of Ava’s abs. Ava twitched under her touch, another breathy gasp spilling from her lips. Sara reached up and pulled her head down into a slow, heady kiss, her tongue licking into Ava’s mouth. The faint taste of wine and vanilla cake was still on the woman’s lips, and Sara groaned into her mouth. Her fingers continued their path down Ava’s body to the button of her pants, popping the single button with ease. Ava wiggled out of her pants, kicking them off somewhere in a corner. Sara pushed her back to sit on the edge of the bed, her hips immediately straddling Ava’s. The taller blonde’s hands slid along Sara’s back and down to her hips, pulling her down into her lap as close as she could. Sara’s mouth dropped to her neck again as she rolled her hips into Ava’s, discarding the coat behind her.

“Ohhhh,” Ava shuddered hard as Sara’s hips rolled again.

Sara raised off of her lap, but Ava pulled her back down, her mouth desperately seeking Sara’s for a kiss. Their lips met, Ava, giving up control to Sara as the woman sucked and bit at her lips. Ava’s hips twitched upward, and Sara smiled into the kiss as she began to rock against her girlfriend steadily. Ava groaned and leaned backward to lie flat on the bed. Sara followed, bracing herself against Ava’s chest as her hips continued to roll. She heard the tell-tale hitch in Ava’s breath and stopped completely. A whimper slipped from Ava’s lips, and her eyes flew open to stare at Sara.

“Close your eyes, Director Sharpe,” Sara hummed, kissing along her jaw.

“What?” Ava tilted her head back to allow Sara better access.

“Close your eyes,” Sara teased, rolling her hips again.

Ava slammed her eyes shut. Anything to get Sara to keep going. Sara’s weight left her hips, and she desperately wanted to open her eyes, but she kept them closed. Her reward came seconds later when Sara kissed the fabric just above her clit. Her hips bucked upward, and Sara kissed the place again, her fingers slowly slipping the fabric down her legs and off.

“Ungh!” Ava’s back arched off the bed when Sara’s mouth made contact with her already sensitive clit.

Her tongue pressed up, then swirled around the throbbing nub before Sara sucked down. Ava’s hips rocked upward, and Sara’s hands came up to press her hips back down onto the bed as she continued eating her out. It only took a few minutes to work Ava back up to her peak.

“Sara. Sara. Sara!” Ava’s body shuddered hard, her fingers curling into the sheets at her side as waves of pleasure raced down her spine.

Sara kept going sending her over the edge again before the first orgasm had passed. She eased up then, placing kissing along Ava’s thigh and biting at the junction of her hips. When Ava could breathe normally again, Sara was lazily running her hands along her stomach as she straddled her waist again.

“Did I change your mind about celebrating your birthday? Director Sharpe,” Sara let the P linger as she spoke.

Ava didn’t speak; her only response was tracing the outline of Sara of Sara’s body with her fingers, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she...


End file.
